Evermore
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: There was an origin to the legacy which brewed the hatred between the Uchihas and the Senjus. She was the sole reason why the world will forever be in a state of unrest. Just like every story, it starts with a beautiful girl and the two boys who fought over her love. A tale of tender first love. A tale of heartbreaking decision. A tale of bitter betrayal. And a tale forevermore...
1. Chapter 1

_Complexion so luminous like newly virgin snow…_

A slim and slender frame started to figure.

_Hair so enthralling like night's obsidian veil…_

Locks of lush silky tresses grew.

_Lips so sensuous like fresh crimson drops…_

Tender rosy flesh forms.

_Eyes so mesmerizing like fathomless cerulean enchantment… _

A pair of dazzling gems begins to appear.

…

_Voice delicate and sweet…_

Soft whimpers fill the air.

_Movements balletic and graceful…_

Limbs flowed about effortlessly.

_Poise elegant and exquisite…_

The body stood in a composed manner.

…

_Splendour second to none…_

_She was _beautiful.

_Charms of feminine allure…_

She was enticing.

…

_Brilliant and cursed…_

She will bring forth the end.

* * *

><p><em>Wandering…<em>

The young girl drifted aimlessly in the bleak snowstorm.

_Coldness…_

Her body had long been numb and trembling from the brisk condition.

_Searching…_

She knew she was in pursuit of something.

…

"Brother!" The young Asura cried out to the taller boy nearby.

"What is it?" Indra scoffed impatiently at his younger brother's sudden interruption in the midst of their hunt.

Indra carefully walked towards Asura's direction in the deep snow.

"…" There was silence as the older boy caught sight of the figure lying before Asura's feet.

It was not a wounded animal that lay in the snow.

"Brother, her pulse is faint." Asura spoke as he placed his finger along her exposed slender neck.

Indra stayed his distance from this unknown individual. The mountain was a harsh and cruel terrain where the bitter fury of the snow ruled endlessly. There was no chance of anything surviving here. It was a place where life was not possible.

"Help me carry her, she will surely die if we leave her here!" Asura called out as he struggled to hold the girl in his arms and balance his weight in the deep snow all together.

Raven tresses contrasted vividly against the whiteness of its surrounding. The thin fabric of her white yukata draped over her frail form. This girl's skin was now sickly pale with faint hue of blue which signalled signs of hypothermia.

"Indra!" Asura's cry brought Indra back to reality.

He rushed to his brother's side to aid him.

This girl was defiantly younger than Asura by a few years, but she should be around their age. Her frame was too small and her features were of child-like innocence. Why was a child...a girl wandering through such as treacherous place?

"Brother!" Asura was alarmed as Indra removed his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the unconscious girl.

"Idiot, she will freeze to death before we get to safety." Indra sighed as he explained. Did his younger brother possess any common sense, if not any intelligence?

The younger sibling nodded and continued to carry on. For once Asura followed orders and continued on their path without the distraction and hesitance he would normally display.

"…" A slight whimper was heard by the both of them as it escaped from her frosted lips.

The sound of her voice made young Indra's heart quiver with an unknown sensation. However, unknown to him, Asura shared the same feeling.

"I think she is thanking you for the cloak." Asura called out.

"Hush fool! Keep on moving." Indra's cheeks flushed a rosy hue at Asura's last remark.

…

Hagoromo stared intensely at his two sons.

Indra was as stoically composed as usual, but the young Asura was nervously fidgety and refused to look his father in the eye.

"It was Asura who insisted that we bring her back." Indra spoke calmly.

Asura glared at his brother as if signalling Indra to remain quiet.

"We came across the girl today during our expedition. She was suffering from severe hypothermia and was unconscious, and we had no choice but to bring her home." Asura pleaded to his strict father.

"You would risk the safety of this entire household to save someone you had just encountered?" Hagoromo asked Asura for a confirmation.

Asura's body stiffened from the direct imposing attention of his father.

Sometimes Hagoromo questioned whether Asura was utterly naive or just too kind for his own good. The child did not think things through before acting upon it. In many ways, he was the exact opposite of his genius older brother.

"Father, I had analyzed her prior to deciding to aid Asura. She is of too feeble of a stature to pose any harm to anyone. No chakra emitted from her body and-"Hagoromo had to stop Indra from continuing on his long speech when a servant's presence interrupted their conversation.

"My Lord, the girl is awake."

…

"Child, there is no need to fear me. I only wish to know where you hail from so that we may return you to your home." Hagoromo spoke to the young child before him.

She looked away from his gaze.

"Then, do you remember why you were wandering through the mountain?" he continued on with his questions.

She showed signs that she understood his language when she shook her head. So, it was either she doesn't remember or she doesn't want to say anything.

"Do you remember anything at all? Your name perhaps, young one?" Everything proved futile as the girl was still too frightened to properly respond.

Never had he seen such as delicate looking child. Although she was just a child at the moment, Hagoromo could confirm that one day she will blossom into a splendid beauty. He suspects that she must have had a noble upbringing given her erect posture and gentle gestures. The question was, why would anyone abandon such a lovely child in the mountain?

"I say we use other methods to obtain such information, father." Indra spoke from the side.

The girl flinched after hearing the malice in Indra's tone. She stared wide-eyed at the father and sons as her mouth opened to form an "o" shape. Still, no words came out.

"Brother, stop it!" She must be so confused right now." Asura stepped in much to the girl's relief.

"She must explain her motives behind wandering alone in the mountain." Indra demanded.

The girl slid backwards as if to get as far possible from Indra and the dark aura which radiated from his being.

Asura saw the girl's discomfort and quickly positioned himself between the girl and his brother.

"Please don't terrorize her. I am sure she would be more than willing to tell us everything once she recovers." Asura defended the girl behind him to his brother.

"Indra..." Hagoromo sensed the unease in the room as Indra's brow raised up impatiently at his brother's sudden outburst.

"Please allow her to rest for the time being, father." Asura bowed to his father begging for him to reconsider Indra's previous option.

"Very well." Hagoromo nodded as he stood up from his seat and gestured Indra to leave with him.

As the father and the elder brother made their way to the sliding door, Asura turned around to face the girl.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise to protect you from any harm." Asura grinned brightly like the idiot that Indra thinks him to be.

The girl understood his kindness and tenderly returned the affection with the slight upward curve of her own lips.

"And that is a promise forevermore, believe it!" He eyes captured the girl's own shimmering blue pairs as both of their hearts fluttered in unison.

Indra watched his brother and the girl from the shadows.

_Evermore..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**I know I never had done this introduction, but I just thought that I would take this opportunity to thank all of you who are reading this right now. I know this is another series that emerged suddenly while the other one still hasn't been completed yet, and that some of you must be very confused right now.  
><strong>

**I had been foreshadowing a lot in my series "Till My Final Last Breath". I had been dropping hints here and there, but then I realized that most of the readers probably doesn't even know what I was referencing to. So this series is something I hope that would clear up many of your misunderstandings.**

**"Evermore" is the prequel to "Till My Final Last Breath". It focuses on the story of how the tragic legacy came to be. In evolves around Hagoromo and his sons, Indra and Asura. This series will, hopefully, explain those gaps I had left in my previous writings.**

**So stay tuned, R &R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss. I think I am lost, could you point me to the direction of the main hall?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.<p>

She turned around to that masculine voice to face a stranger.

"I am a guest with my people to the Lord Hagoromo's banquet tonight, but I seem to have strayed from them." He explained further on.

His skin was tanned signaling the warmer habitat he comes from. His toned form proves him to be a warrior. There was something about him that provoked her interest. He was near Indra's age…definitely not a boy but still not quite a man.

"I am Tadao of the Ryo Clan hailing from the Great Sand." He introduced himself before bowing to her.

He had this certain aura of a fearsome and dignified warrior. His presence held immense attention for respect without ever having to demand it. He must be of a high status.

"Lord Tadao, you are currently in the hallway leading towards the women's quarters. I would suggest taking the exit to the left shortly behind you. Keep walking in the same direction and then you should find yourself near the entrance to the main hall." She spoke without ever making direct eye contact and keeping her distance.

His gaze was gentle, but something about him made her heart flutter like a youthful butterfly. Is wasn't that she had never seen a man before, but there was something about him and the way he carried himself which made her heart quiver.

"Thank you, fair maiden." He smiled at her with utter sincerity.

However, she still felt a sense of unease and thus remained at a distance.

"May I ask for your name?" he inquired with concern regarding her awkward behavior. In his home, the women were more upfront and straightforward.

"Na-" She was cut off.

"Son of Ryo, you are late." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

The both of them turned to look at the approaching figure.

"Lord Indra." She bowed to him in a smooth graceful motion.

"Let me escort you to the right direction so that our fathers does not have to wait any longer." Indra ignored her presence and walked past her as if she was nothing, and led the Lord Tadao away.

She remained in silence and with her back bent until they were out of her sight.

Indra was the noble son. He held no one in particular in high regards, but given his high status and his inherent talents, he does not have to pay a mind to anyone. He was always so calculating with deadly precision while a cloud of arrogance followed his trails. There was no doubt that he was the favored son, the prized one.

…

"Lord Asura…I do not think this to be a favorable idea." The girl spoke with great hesitance at the boy before her.

"You have to see the place with your own eyes to believe me!" His eyes were wide and bright as he continued to tug on her hand to his desired direction.

"But Lord Hagoromo forbids it." She whimpered as Asura's strength drew her a little bit forward with every pull.

"Father only acts like he knows everything. With everyone preparing for the banquet tonight, no one will pay any mind to us. C'mon!" Asura called out as he unexpectedly picked the girl up in his arms as he jumped over the great walls.

"!" The wind blew furiously past them as Asura raced against it with her cradled in his arms. She had never once been at such a great height and she had never been so far from the palace walls before.

"This is awesome!" Asura cried at with joy as he leaped from tree to tree.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut in fear of what lied outside of those walls which had sheltered her for as long as she could remember. It was thrilling for sure to be defiling those frigid rules for once, but then again the thought of being caught terrified her.

"Almost there." He soothed when he felt her grip tighten around the fabric of his collar.

Asura had always been the trouble maker. He was the mischievous one whose goal was to challenge every rule his father had ever laid out. He was adventurous and spent the majority of his time exploring what lies beyond the place he called home. He was radiant with his cheerful and optimistic persona. His smile was warm and inviting, which may have been one of the reasons for his abundant social circle.

"Careful. We are here." He spoke as he carefully helped the girl on her feet after a long while of drifting in the mid-air.

Slowly she opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering delicately to adjust to the new lighting around her. She still held on to Asura for support as her foot tested the firmness of the ground beneath them.

"So…what do you think?" Asura inquired as he guided her around the scenery.

There were no words to correctly explain the euphoric sensation which filled her heart at that exact moment. Never had she see such beauty in real life before. It was wonderful as it was foreign to realize that she was no longer restricted to those palace grounds. So free and boundless.

The meadow seemed outstretched and never-ending as it expanded into the horizon. The earth flourished with lush greens and was decorated with vibrant wild flowers which bloomed abundantly. Was this the great Nature?

"I was exploring when I came across this place. I thought that you would like it." The young boy spoke as he bent down to pick up a single white blossom.

She was already lost in the liberty this heavenly place offered. She started to twirl around and around on her light feet. Her glorious raven locks swung freely in the gentle breeze as she turned over and over again. Her hands flowed freely in the vast space. The alluring scent of those sweet wildflowers intoxicated her nose. The sounds of her gentle laughter fill the air in their sweet echoes.

Asura looked at her in awe as she danced on. He was not one to pay special attention to the fairer sex, but as of recently he paid them a little more detail than usual. Girls were pretty and delicate, but that was all the data he managed to retrieve. She, however, was someone he had never cared to look in a different light…until now.

He had never realized just how exquisite she was. He never cared to realize just how lustrous her obsidian locks were until now. He never cared to realize the shimmering glow which casted upon her skin until now. He never cared to realize just how deliciously pumped her rosy lips were until now. It was like observing at the world in a whole new perspective.

Then she stopped when she realized the intensity of the pair of eyes which stared directly at her.

She followed in the direction Asura gestured for her to come.

Her cheeks flushed a rosy hue as Asura placed the white floret alongside her ear and tucked it securely in her dark hair.

"Beautiful." He breathed as his eyes drank in her stunning image.

His fingers gently caressed the side of her cheek when he withdrew his hand.

The Lord Hagoromo had forbidden such skinship in his household unless they were between close family members or betrothed. He was strictly traditionally as he often separated the palace into men's and women's quarters, with the two sexes hardly gathering unless necessary. So despite living in the same compound as Asura and his brother Indra, she rarely sees them. For her, the only way to gaze upon the boys was to keep her distance and makeshift of what her eyes captured from afar.

The area where his fingers had stroked so carelessly radiated a burning sensation due to the blood pulsing from her quickened heartbeat.

"…" She was confused as to how she should act. Nothing had prepared her for this moment.

Her gaze still remained below his eye level. She was far too embarrassed by his last gesture, although it must have been kind-hearted and innocent, to face him.

Did he not realize what he had just done?

"What are you being so shy about-oh!" His own face flushed a deep crimson hue when the information finally registered through his thick skull.

The two stood in awkward silence.

"Relax! It is not like we tried anything inappropriate. It was an accident, we didn't mean anything!" Asura tried to explain himself but found himself at a lack of the proper vocabulary.

"Except, I had seen everything." Another voice echoed from the forest behind them.

"Lord Indra…" She breathed softly as she saw the figure emerge from the shadows while the air around chilled.

Asura tensed at the sight of his brother and coughed to release some of his anxiety.

"I had expected something like this from Asura…but you? I thought better of you." Indra spoke calmly in a serious manner as he approached the two.

The girl quickly bowed to the older brother's presence with her long tresses covering her blushing face. It was in times such as this which she truly appreciated the endless length of her hair.

"Why are you here brother?" Asura attempted to change the topic.

"I could ask the same for you." Indra looked at Asura with a raised eyebrow and his lips pursed sternly.

"Just the two of you, no escorts. A male and a female…" Indra taunted on about this already tense situation.

It was an intensive moment of stare down between the two boys as each struggled for dominance. Both tried to intimidate the other to speak first, thus admitting defeat, but they were both so competitive in nature.

"I apologize, my lord." It was she who broke the silence.

Indra's gaze turned to her still with the same icy stare.

"It is not her fault. You know very well that it was me who dragged her along." Asura attempted to plea for her forgiveness.

"That does not explain why she chose to break father's rules and venture this far out with no permission." Indra coolly spoke as his hand gestured her to stand up straight from her prolonged bow.

"Brother, please…" Asura's voice called.

"Bring her back to the compound immediately. There is an important banquet tonight. I will say to you once more, on the behalf of our father, that I would not tolerate such behavior." Indra commanded.

"We just got here! It had been five years since she had stepped foot outside those palace walls. It had been five years since Na-" Asura was cut short.

Indra's eyes flashed a deep red in his moment of anger.

She swayed backward after witnessing the infamous bloody dojutsu in person.

"Silence. Continue on this foolishness, then father and I will see to it that she never will ever again. Do you understand the gravity of your actions, Asura?" Indra commanded with ease given the tension he had brought.

The older boy walked towards the girl.

"…" Asura had no idea what Indra planned on doing, but he knew Indra couldn't have it in himself to hurt this girl…and especially her.

Her heart was racing rapidly as the blood drained from her complexion with every step he took towards her.

The last step…

"Come." Indra's voice let out smoothly.

He held his hand outwards to her.

"We must hurry back before father realizes our absence." Indra spoke the truth.

Lord Hagoromo had a temper like no other when punishing mischief. Although Asura was no stranger to his father's rage, but he still continues to challenge it. However, she knew better than to go against her Lord.

She accepted his outreached hand with her own.

"You could stay here for as long as you would like. You will not be missed. In fact, it would be for the better that you do not attend the banquet, for your presence will surely make our family loose face." Indra lectured his brother with bitter coldness as he walked past him with her.

Asura looked at him with irritation, but his brother was partially speaking the truth. Asura had always been the "other" son. He had constantly lived in Indra's genius shadow. He was the "second" son, not just in his birth sequence but in everything else. Indra was the prized one of the two, and everyone knew it. Indra was going to be the heir one day, and he would still be that fool.

"I shall hide this from father, but only for this time. Seek to test my temper once more, then I shall show you no mercy...little brother." Indra mocked his brother with a slight smirk curving his thin lips while his arm wrapped itself around her waist preparing for takeoff.

"I don't see why I can't be alone with her, while you have your hands around her!" Asura was frustrated by the actions Indra was "privileged" to.

"Because you are not worthy." Indra spoke one last time before disappearing with her from the scene.

Asura was left alone sulking from being once again out bested by Indra. He wanted her to notice only him, but with Indra around it was not possible. He wanted to spend a little more time with her without the presence of Indra threatening from nearby. But he had to face the fact that, even before he tried, Indra had already won.

…

"Five year…how time flies." Lord Hagoromo spoke as he looked tenderly at the young girl from across the room. It was suddenly that he turned his attention to her during the middle of their merry banquet with their honorable guests, the Ryo Clan.

She was a girl of few words, but it does not mean that she was not a courteous child. She dipped her head in a nod while her delightful lips curved slightly upwards, careful not to show her teeth.

"You were such a frail child when my sons brought you in. When I first laid eye on you, I thought to myself that one day this bud will bloom into a fine blossom. Now look at you, my child…" He took the brief pause to bring the sake cup to his lips.

"I own everything to the Ōtsutsuki Clan. It was your generosity, my lord, which is to be given praises to for my development." She was a humble child.

A bright smile flashed from the Lord's features. It was a rare sight.

"This child is not of your flesh and blood?" The Lord of the Ryo Clan spoke up with curiosity.

"She is not. "I had never seen any less of her than any of my own children." The audience before Lord Hagoromo turned their attention to his two sons, Indra and Asura.

His answer surprised their guests. The young Lord Tadao had kept his eyes focused on her throughout the night. He was fascinated by the distant fair maiden he had encountered just earlier on. She had this veil of a great fascinating mystery around her. As the heir to the Ryo Clan of the Great Sand and a pronounced warrior, he had never been more enticed to the fairer sex till now.

"I would have never questioned your kindness, my lord." She was well-versed in the art of conversation.

"I was blessed with two wonderful sons." Indra's face remained just as it were before while Asura's radiated with great pleasure. Although the compliment was directed toward the two of them, Asura gladly accepted it.

"My saviors." She spoke briefly while turning to both brothers and dipped her head in gratitude.

"However, I knew that the heavens had also blessed me with a beautiful daughter from the moment I saw my sons carry you into my sight." Lord Hagoromo was not lying when he stressed her importance to him.

Asura looked so proud of himself while Indra glared at his fool of a brother from his side.

"Through you, I had seen the wonders that I could achieve." Lord Hagoromo had always had his plans for her.

"Undying peace between two great lands." The Lord Ryo continued on while nodding to his son Tadao.

Indra flinched from his usual composed stature for he had already caught on to the meaning behind tonight's assembly.

"I wish to declare on this night, that a union will be brought forth between the two clans.." It was then that Asura had also caught on to the grand vision his father had inspired to achieve.

"Nana, the Lady Naomi..." Lord Hagoromo spoke on.

He clenched his fists in frustration. Should he stand up and deny such a sought after union? If not, then would he have willingly forfeited her. Was he willing to live out the rest of his days realizing that he had allowed another to spirit her away so easily?

"will be wed to the Lord-" Lord Hagoromo was interrupted.

"I refuse."

All will fight for your love, through friendship and even thicker blood ties...

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear things up. OC had been referred to as Nana (die-hard Naruto fans will know the significance behind "Nana") before the final event of the chapter. Chapter 1 is more like a fast forwarding of five years since the prologue. <strong>

**Pay attention to Tadao Ryo of the Great Sand, for those who have read "Till My Final Last Breath", he is the ancestor of two certain Sand Shinobis mentioned there. I strongly suggest you guys to search up the definition of my OC names. They all hold great symbolism. **

**I think I left it off at a good cliffhanger. I do wonder who had the last word...**

**Let me know your answer in the review section!**

**Thank you,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Thank you for those who had decided that my story was worthwhile and had either favorited, followed, or both! **

**It took a little while longer to write this chapter because I was debating how the confrontation of the first part would go down. I do suffer from writer's block often, so please help me brainstorm with your opinions.**

**Please R&R. This lets me know if there are people out there who actually reads my work.**

**Thanks!**

**Blissful Illusions **

* * *

><p>"I refuse."<p>

The audience looked at the source of this interjecting voice with surprise.

Most did not believe their eyes. Most people questioned if the alcohol consumed tonight had already got to their heads as they took a moment to gather themselves. This couldn't be. Not him. It couldn't really be him.

The Lord Hagoromo raised his brow in confusion for his son's sudden objection. This was not the boy he knew him to be. His son was always the obedient one. He was the one who carried duty before personal pleasure and did so with no regret or hesitance.

"What did you say?" Lord Hagoromo just had to confirm once more.

"I said that I refuse this proposal, father." The boy answered with utter confidence.

Gasps went around the ceremonial hall as the boy once more confirmed his statement.

The girl looked at the boy with great concern and worry.

"Why?" Lord Hagoromo demanded to know the rationale behind this irrational behaviour.

"I am merely protecting what is rightfully mine." The son replied coolly.

"What?!" The other brother exclaimed upon hearing those words.

"Indra…" The Lord Hagoromo started with unease.

The Lord of the Ryo Clan glared at the Lord Hagoromo with great displeasure. They had a deal and should he dare to void it …

"She had been promised to be mine. I will not step down from this claim so easily." The son spoke.

"However, it was not determined officially to be her fate…" The Lord Hagoromo searched for appropriate words to phrase his thoughts.

The girl was caught off guard by this statement. She knew the Lord Hagoromo was keeping her under his influence for a reason, but she had never thought that it had once involved his son.

"If I must, then I will challenge the Lord Takao for the right of her being." There was determination in his eyes as he stared the Lord Takao of the Ryo Clan down from across the floor.

Lord Hagoromo swallowed.

"Father…" The young Lord Takao looked to his father as he spoke.

The tension was building as the crowd guessed the possible reactions the young Lord of the Ryo Clan could have to this situation.

"I respect Lord Indra for his decision. However, I do not intend to back down from this agreement. I also found myself to fancy the Lady Naomi despite our brief encounter." The young Ryo successor spoke with alarming confidence which made many of the other young women in the audience swoon.

"The two of you had never met before. Just how did you manage to become smitten with her?" The Lord Ryo inquired with curiosity.

The young Lord Takao smiled a shy smile as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

"I had become lost when I decided to wander the halls alone. I saw a maiden not too far from my position so I chose to approach her. When she turned around in a balletic manner to meet my call…" The Lord Takao was actually blushing.

The girl remained silent as she watched the young man before her reminisce about their brief encounter with such fondness.

"She was beautiful. At once, my heart was captivated by her allure. When she opened her mouth to respond only sweet melody sang. She was tender as she was benevolent. There is no one I rather devote myself to than her." The young Lord Takao confirmed his feelings as he gave her a nod, to which the girl looked away in embarrassment.

"However, I had shared the same sentiment for far longer." Indra interrupted their moment.

All eyes were on her. The women envied her while the men looked at her with wonder.

"I see…so love was the cause for all of this irrational behaviour." The Lord Ryo spoke as he looked at the Lord Hagoromo beside him.

The Lord Hagoromo nodded, nervously on the inside.

"No need to be so tense old friend! I respect both of our boys' decisions." The Lord Ryo relieved some of the tension.

"Then you wish to nullify our agreement?" The Lord Hagoromo was confused at the Lord Ryo's sudden change in attitude. Just a moment ago a threatening aura radiated from him.

"It can't be helped. However,…" The Lord Ryo looked to both Indra and Takao with delight.

The Lord Hagoromo knew there had to be a catch.

"I propose that a showdown of the worthier man be prepared. Both of our sons will showcase their talents and compete for her hand." This was an opportunity to see which of the two great clans reigned supreme.

There was no helping it.

"Very well, may the victor gain both the glory and the bride." The Lord Hagoromo had to agree.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" The Lord Hagoromo shouted angrily at his son.<p>

Indra just sat there, as composed and reserved as he always was.

"This is an allegiance with the land of the Great Sand. This was what I had been trying to achieve since I became clan head. Everything I had worked towards, gone. Indra, why would you act so irrationally?" He was beyond angry, he was furious.

"I did what any respectable man would. I stood up for what I believed to be true and decided to fight for it. Is that not something that you had always encouraged me to do, father?" There was certain menace in Indra's words.

The Lord Hagoromo was speechless. It was true, he always desired Indra to find a passion which will greater ignite his will for further greatness.

"I was right. You are in love with Nana!" Asura gleamed like a fool, still not realizing the severity of the situation.

"I never refused my feelings for her. I just simply never replied to any of your childishness." Indra replied coolly.

"Now that I think about it…I like her too. Father, can I also partake in this?" Asura annoyed his father to great extents.

"Silence!" The Lord Hagoromo glared at the younger son.

"_Let it be the successor of the Ryo Clan, let it be any other _man_ or even my own brother. I will never refute my decision. I stand firm on this matter._" Indra spoke with serious intent as he looked at his brother and then to his father.

"Indra, do you really love her?" The Lord Hagoromo has to make sure that Indra was not just going through his delayed rebellious phase.

Indra simply nodded.

"She is the only maiden?" his father asks again.

"The only one I will ever consider. If not her then there is no one else. I do not intend to settle for second." Indra spoke with direct precision.

"However, Indra…does she share the same opinion as you?" This was no just a matter between the men.

"It does not matter what she thinks. I will show her nonetheless that I am the one."

* * *

><p>Naomi stared at the distance beyond.<p>

The rumours were already circulating around the palace walls and perhaps by tomorrow dawn it would have reached well beyond these walls.

Her life…her childhood was ending.

"Marriage…bride." She murmured to herself as she took a deep breath.

Those words rang a bell, but something foretells her that those vocabularies were not in her fate.

How many years had it already been since she was rescued by the two brothers in the blistering cold? Five years?

How many moments did the Lord Indra show her any sign of his affection? None, if one would ignore the fact that he was the one who had carried her to safety on that faithful day.

Why would he say such false notations before the whole court? Was any of those statements even true? Why did he do that?

Did she even fancy the Lord Indra…? She didn't think so. To be honest, she often found him to be rather intimidating to be around with. However, the Lord Asura was pleasant company.

Then how did she feel toward the Lord Takao of the Ryo Clan…? There was a certain attraction, there was no denying that. There was something about the Lord Takao which ignited her senses. She found him enticing and wanting to discover more about him. He fascinated her.

_However, was it love?_

* * *

><p>"Takao, I am proud of you my son." The Lord Ryo spoke with great pride as he looked at his son.<p>

"The young Lord Takao is simply a genius. Now we could take this golden opportunity to crush our enemy." One of the Ryo Clan members exclaimed.

"Not only will we gain a beautiful bride, but also the victory over our enemy." Another cheered.

Everyone rejoiced, but just not the young Lord Takao. He remained silent until his father looked to him.

"I did not intend for reasons this far." The young Lord Takao finally spoke up.

"What?" The father looked at his son with confusion.

"I accepted the challenge because I too share great fascination with the Lady Naomi." The Lord Takao answered.

"Takao, the intention was never to have the girl be your real bride. She was to be temporary until we find a way to crush the Ōtsutsuki Clan." The Lord Ryo spoke as a way to remind his son their plan.

"She is to be my bride."

"If you fancy her then she could remain a mistress-"

"Father, there is no other except her."

"Takao…" Never had his son denied him.

"She entices my being father. My attraction towards her is not solely based on her physique, but her whole being. My affection towards her is sincere." The young Lord Takao once again defended his reasoning.

"She is lovely, but any beauty will fade once time catches on. She is just a mere human and thus death will be waiting. You must find yourself an immortal maiden who will be by your side forevermore. This emotion you feel is nothing when compared to the great bitterness of parting. What are you going to do once her life force depletes?" The Lord Ryo attempted to persuade his son once more.

"_I shall follow her into the next life and so on, if it means that I could be with her._"

* * *

><p>"Please. Lady Naomi, allow me a chance to explain myself." The young Lord Takao called out from behind her as he chased after her quicken footsteps.<p>

As soon as she caught sight of him, she turned the opposite direction and attempted to flee.

The young shinobi resorted to using a transportation technique in order to catch up and catch her off guard.

Naomi was surprised when he suddenly appeared before her in such close proximity.

"I believe the tournament would be your chance to showcase yourself, Lord Takao." She expressed herself in the smoothest manner possible.

"I would like to court you prior. I would like the two of us to become well acquainted with each other." The young Lord Takao smiled as he gazed tenderly at her.

This sight melted her on the inside, but she must remain composed.

"Would you not give me a moment to show you who I am?" he pleaded for just a spare moment of her time.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the successor to the Ryo Clan and you have a tendency to wander off on your own during visits to foreign places."

"Yes, that is true."

"Then I do know you quite well. Goodbye, my lord." She attempted to take her leave but was once more interrupted by him placing his built physique in her way,

"My Lady Naomi-"

"I am not yours yet, Lord Takao. Until the day of the challenge, and that is if victory is in your favor, I will still remain a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan." There was something about the confidence she out spoke herself with that made the young Lord Takao look to her in awe.

"Very well. Lady Naomi. I apologize." He smiled as he gave her a sincere bow.

"There was no offence taken, Lord Takao. If that is all, then I shall be on my way." She once more attempted to flee, but he was persistent.

"I had been informed by Lord Hagoromo that you have a vacant arrangement for this afternoon." Naomi was impressed. He came prepared. But then again she would have expected nothing less of him, the future head of the fearsome and respectable Ryo Clan.

"Yes, but I have already arranged for plans of my own leisure." She tried to sway her way out of this confrontation.

"Surely those activities could wait for another time." He gave her no room to interject as he continued on.

"I would like escort you around for a walk around the garden." He had bribed palace maid for knowledge to be gained about her.

Was this man really planning to accompany her on a stroll? Surely, the successor of the great Ryo Clan has better activities to attend to than walking a girl around a garden. The Lords Indra and Asura were often training in both the literary arts and their shinobi training. When it came to successors, there was not a moment wasted. She was confused.

"Lord Takao, she must refuse your offer." Another voice spoke from behind.

"It was not an offer-" Before the Lord Takao could finish he was cut off.

"I had already arranged a meeting with her prior." She didn't know if he was helping or making the situation worse.

Naomi bowed to the figure nonetheless as he approached.

"Come with me. We are going to the Peony Pavilion this afternoon." The stern voice spoke in a monotone manner.

Takao tensed after sensing the man behind him. It was him.

"Lord Indra." The Lord Takao acknowledged him with a slight nod as their eyes made contact in a rather fierce competition for dominance.

The Lord Indra had hardly spoken to her throughout the whole duration of her stay at the Ōtsutsuki manor, and now he is making nonsense that he had made prior arrangements with her?

"Your father did not mention this to me." The Lord Takao stared at the Lord Indra with a suspicious expression.

"Well, she could confirm my validity." The Lord Indra looked to her casually.

The question was whether she would rather spend the rest of her afternoon with the Lord Indra or the Lord Takao?

Naomi hesitated, but it seemed that the man gave a deadly aura which was enough to persuade her otherwise.

"It is true, Lord Takao. That was the reason for my rather rushed behaviour previously." The Lord Indra was a safer option. Chances were that the Lord Indra would probably let her be on her way once the threat of the Lord Takao dies down.

"I apologize for delaying you, Lady Naomi." The Lord Takao looked rather hurt by her statement.

"Let us go." The Lord Indra gave the man no second glance as he walked and led the way.

The Lord Takao just stood there as the outline of her figure faded away into the distance.

* * *

><p>It was awkward.<p>

There had been nothing but silence between the two of them as they strolled the area. He walked slightly ahead of her; the distance made it seemed like they both minded their own business.

Think about the happier thoughts.

At least the peonies still managed to be in full bloom despite the colder temperature.

He stopped in his steps.

"I heard that you liked peonies." He spoke briefly.

"Yes, my lord." She simply kept it simple. How was she supposed to reply to that?

"They are rather beautiful blossoms…very elegant and womanly."

"Yes, my lord. They are lovely." She was panicking on the inside, but she remained composed on the outside.

He turned around to face her.

Her heartbeat raced.

"Then I shall take you here every afternoon after my morning training from now on."

She didn't understand.

"You would need a male to escort you if you were to visit here."

Was the Lord Indra being…compassionate?

"It would a waste for these blossoms not to be appreciated while they still stand."

She smiled tenderly at him for his excuse.

He walked closer to her. Stopping at a proximity that was close enough to touch her with a slight movement of the hand.

She closed her eyes as his hands reached toward her head.

"This kanzashi suites you." He complimented her after his hands returned to his sides.

She looked to the reflection of her in the surface of the pond nearby.

He had placed a kanzashi upon her head. It was a paper replicate of a white peony blossom laced with silver. It was of intricate craftsmanship as the exquisite design was carved into the silver pin. So he knew…?

She blushed as she gave him a nod to show her gratitude.

His lips flashed a slight curve upwards before they returned to their normative stoic resting state.

"Until next time." He spoke as he vanished from her sight.

He disappeared at the right time as a chambermaid came running up to her.

"My Lady, why are you here by yourself? It is far past your curfew!" The maid scolded her as she hushed Naomi to return to her quarters.

* * *

><p>Naomi sat by her mirror as she combed her hair strands.<p>

"Is that a new?" the maid asked as she pointed to the headpiece placed by her side.

"The kanzashi?"

"Yes, it is lovely. Who gave this to you?" the maid inquired as she took a closer examination at it.

"Why?" She did not understand why the woman's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Peonies have many symbolisms. It represents refinement, beauty, allure and…" She stopped as she lingered on.

"And what?"

_"Marriage."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading another chapter fo Evermore.<strong>

**I had emphasised some of the sentences you might want to pay more attention to for the rest of the story to come. They foreshadow what is to come later and what had already occurred later in my other series "Till My Final Last Breath". Is there anything that you caught on to and linked between the two series?**

**Let me know in the review section.**

**Thank for R&R!**

**Sincerely,**

**Blissful Illusions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Darlings,**

**I apologize for the long and unannounced hiatus I had been on since towards the end of last year. **

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank my readers for still not loosing faith in my series. And I want to thank all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue on writing for these past couples of weeks. I feel like I had finally regained my confidence to continue on my series from all your love.**

**I had tried to update as soon as possible and now here we are with Chapter 3!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

><p>She sat there peacefully working on her embroidery.<p>

Any onlookers would stop in awe at such scenery. The tranquility of the moment as a beauty hid amongst the lush floral veils.

Her dark tresses contrasted greatly against her fair skin. Those delicate fingers gracefully danced with her needle and thread. Soft humming of sweet melody whispers into the air.

**_暮れて行くオレンジに空は燃えるから__  
><em>_切なさが私の胸に広がった__  
><em>_夏が終わる__どうかお願い__  
><em>_抱き締めて熱が上がるぐらいに_**

He hid behind the great tree.

Never had his heart raced so rapidly.

If not for his secrecy, then he would have thought himself to be in a dream.

Like a mirage in the vast desert, she tempted him.

A place abundant with life as the greens flourished into infinity. A beautiful maiden rests her elusive frame in this paradise as she tends to her womanly art.

This irrational feeling confused him prominently. He was a simple man. He always thought actions stood with more significance than words. He had a straight and standard approach to life and that did not involve any babbling philosophical nonsense.

Still…

She remains an enthralling mystery.

* * *

><p>"Brother, we got competition." Asura exclaimed as he lunged at his brother.<p>

Indra raised a brow at his comment but still remained just as focused.

"The girls are swooning over Takao." The younger brother answered as he attempted to concentrate on the incoming kunais.

"Fool, should it concern me?" Indra replied while he dodged Asura's kick.

The brothers continued to spar.

"Aren't you even just a little concerned?" Asura teased his tsundere of a brother.

"You discuss such trivial things, brother." Indra spoke as he blocked Asura's blade with his own.

Asura may be using his words to distract Indra, but it was fruitless.

"But Nana could be one of his victims!" Asura teased.

"Her name is Naomi. Would you address her properly?" Indra called as he grabbed Asura's arm and took the opportunity to throw him on the ground.

There was a great impact as Asura's body contacted the ground.

"Also, Naomi is Ōtsutsuki and a Ōtsutsuki will not be so easily deceived." Indra completed the rest of his phrase as he secured his katana back into its sheath.

A shaking hand rose up to signal his surrender.

"You do realize she is technically adopted, right?" Asura spoke out as he attempted to get back on his feet.

Indra glared at Asura.

Even in defeat, Asura will always have the last word.

"Your posture is weak and your defense is easily broken. If only you had focused more on your technique rather than that mouth of yours, than you would have lasted longer." Indra barked at Asura with sternness.

"Wow! No need to get all angry. You will never be able to win her heart this way." Asura smirked as he walked away from his brother.

"I do not have time for such useless things. A man is supposed to be strong so that he may protect and provide for his woman." Indra commented at Asura's remark.

Was this really Indra's approach to love? If it is, then Nana would only suffer if she were to marry Indra. _He had promised to protect her smile since the day he made that promise._ He will not let her fade into a loveless obscurity.

"You are just so rigid Indra! She will never fall in love with you like this! If you continue on with this ideology then even if she marries you, both of you will suffer." Asura couldn't believe his brother.

"Then what is you proposal?" Indra growled back.

"Brother…" Asura's expression softened.

Indra's eyes still focused on him.

_"A woman is a flower and a man her sun. He should shine on her to radiate her beauty but also provide her the warmth for her to prosper. Women are such tender creatures; we must never be so rash at them."_

* * *

><p>She gazed at the sun endearingly.<p>

**_眩しく笑う太陽それがあなたなんです_**

She outreached her hands towards the sky.

**_夕焼け滲んでる坂道に_**

Her slender fingers stretched desperately as they traced the blaze.

**_ゆらりゆらゆらと揺れる陽炎_**

Her voice came to a halt as she realized that she unable to finish her song.

There is silence and a faint sense of disappointment in the atmosphere.

She placed both of her hands on top of her heart while she rests her eyes.

She knew the exact words to end her song, but she could not conjure up the appropriate feeling to accompany it.

What type of a song is this?

Was it of happiness because the singer is thinking of their loved one?

Was it of sorrow because the loved one is not by their side?

Or was it both…?

Because something magical happened.

**_あなただけが映る_**

She repeated the same phrase over and over in a rather bland tune.

"How am I to conceive something I have no basis to?" Her sweet voice whispered.

_What is this sensation famed "love"?_

She grew up with no parents so there was no example in that.

The Lord Hagoromo separates the unmarried men and women into separate quarters so even a brief glimpse of this fondness between a man and a woman was almost non-existent. Public displays of affection were restricted even to those married couples. The maximum display of adoration she had witnessed was the shared glance of two lovers. Needless to say, she did not understand anything on this topic.

How is she supposed to compose this poem if she doesn't even know how it feels to be in love?

"Think of a cherished person." she thought.

A bright smile appeared in her thoughts.

His warmth emanated from his radiate personality.

But then…

The image transformed into another figure.

Broad shoulders and a built physique.

Sun-kissed skin and a masculine jawline.

"!"

She quickly shook her head to erase her thoughts.

A flush of rosy hue tainted her fair cheeks as she recalled her last image.

"This is ridiculous." She whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Where were you this morning?" A stern voice spoke.<p>

The young Lord Takao looked away from his father's intensive gaze.

"Takao, I asked you a question." The Lord Ryo spoke once more.

"I was tending to my affairs." Takao was brief with his reply.

"Then is training not your affair?" The Lord Ryo questioned his son.

"I do have other interests, father." Takao replied coolly.

"You are the heir, the next in line for the succession as the head of the Ryo Clan." The Lord Ryo spoke in a menacing voice.

"I know." His son nodded.

"You have to prepare for the tournament. You will bring the Ōtsutsuki Clan down and put an end to their bloodline. You must train." The Lord Ryo's voice lowers.

"Is that not what I have been doing?" Takao looked at his father.

"You dare to disrespect me?" The Lord Ryo's voice was laced with impending wrath.

"I would never disrespect you, father."

"What did your mother sacrifice her life for?" Here they go again.

"Mother sacrificed her life for me." Takao replied as he grind-ed his teeth in anger.

"What did I sacrifice the remaining half of my longevity for?"

"You gave away half of your remaining lifespan so that I may gain strength."

"Takao, why did I do that?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Takao?" The Lord Ryo threatened darkly.

"_It was because I was born with a frail heart."_

"And?"

"_It made me a weakling." _He hated that word.

"I sacrificed my health so that you could live you pathetic excuse!"

Takao twitched at his father's sudden outrage.

"I didn't just give you life. I gave you immortality so that you could defeat that cursed heart and become a fearsome warrior! You disappoint m-" He was interrupted.

"I never asked for immortality!" Takao cried out.

"You are destined for greatness! I have given you the opportunity to bathe in that glory for infinit-!" The Lord broke down in a rage of hysteric coughing.

"Father!" Takao rushed to his father's aid but to be only pushed away.

"We..d…do…nt…" The Lord Ryo's voice gasps for fresh air.

"H-have…t-too l…long."

Takao respected his father's space and remained at a distance. It was common knowledge that the Lord Ryo was proud and dignified and he shall remain so to his end.

"I will leave you on your own to lead this clan soon." His breathing returned to its normal pace, but his voice was still weak.

"You are heading back?"

"Yes. I shall leave you here while I venture back home. I need to see to our people."

The father and son had a rather strained relationship, but they were all that each other had left ever since the departure of Takao's mother. Separation for such a long time was something new to them both.

"_Our people could not be for too long without a leader."_ There was a double meaning to his father's remark.

"Father…"

"I will be back when it is time for the tournament. However, for now I need you to train hard so that you will bring Ryo our victory."

"I understand." Takao nodded as he patted his heart with his hand to signify his promise.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong?"<p>

Naomi came to her senses as she whiped her head to face the taller figure beside her.

"You seemed to be lost in thoughts." Indra spoke coolly as he continued to walk forward.

Naomi followed his steps as she looked away onto the ground to avoid his questioning.

"You don't need to inform me. However, if there is anything that I could contribute to make you feel of ease then do express it."

Naomi stopped in her tracks and stared confidently at the gifted son.

"I do not understand, my lord." Her voice started.

Indra turned around to her confrontation.

"Why do you bother yourself with such kind gestures?"

Indra was caught in surprise at her sudden directness. Usually, she was as timid and meek as a small creature.

"You take me on these strolls when we all know that you would rather be off training. Then you gift me a kanzashi? Why, my lord?" For once in her life she spoke her mind to the more than often intimidating Lord Indra.

He had never seen such a side to her.

"Your actions confuse me greatly. I do not know how to react?" Naomi reinforced her thoughts on this matter.

"Have you not just reacted by questioning my motives?" Indra spoke.

"I would not dare to question you, my lord." She was now starting to regret her abrupt behavior from a few seconds ago.

"I believe you just did." He smirked at he caught sight of her reverting back into her usual self. He had always liked the obedient and bashful her.

Her cheeks warmed with a crimson hue while her heart pounded.

"Do I really come off as such a cold individual to you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you fear me?" he asked again.

"I respect you, my lord." She replied.

"So you do view me in a good light?"

She didn't know what else to do but nod. In all her years of living in the palace, Naomi came to realize that silence was the key when wanting to avoid undesirable attention.

"I had made my feelings for you quite clear on the night of the banquet. I believe we are clear on that."

She could only nod, but she was still rather confused.

"_I understand that at times I may come off as distant, but I assure you that my affection for you is sincere."_

Naomi panicked. Is he really confessing his new found affection towards her? Did he even have the capacity to feel emotions?

"I would like to take this time to court you." It was a wonder at how his expression remained stagnant while he spoke such powerful words.

Naomi just stood there and stared blankly at him.

Is this real? Is this really happening?

She was not ready. Could she ever be if it was Indra?

"You may not share my affections currently, but that will change with time." Indra focused his eyes on her blushing features.

"You will soon come to realize that this opportunity only benefits you further. Then again, you really have no say in this matter." A smirk teased the outline of his thin lips.

He turned his back to her and started to walk away from her motionless figure.

"_You are mine, and I always get what I desire."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**It took me awhile to brainstorm as after such a long hiatus I forgot what direction I want the story to progress. **

**Once again there is a lot of foreshadowing and emphasis on some sentences. So stay alerted!**

**Could you guys draw on some of the connections discussed between the contents of this chapter and from Till My Final Last Breath?**

**Please let me know in the review section.**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies,**

**So here we are! Another chapter!**

**I just wanted to clear off some of the PMs I had been getting. I will be on hiatus for the updating of Till My Final Last Breath for the time being. I want to focus on the origin of the story before I get too carried away with the future. I don't want to confuse you gals. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just even read the previous few chapters!**

**Please continue to R&R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**

* * *

><p>"You have to go."<p>

_It may have been echoed through her lips and spoken in her voice, but it was not what her heart had meant._

"We cannot be like this."

_Those words weigh nothing when compared to her burdened heart._

"He will kill you."

_Why does it ache like so?_

"Please…"

_If there was to be no love, then why does she still choose to linger on?_

"…leave."

_Without him, everything else was meaningless._

"!"

_A bright spray of crimson hue appears followed by an obscure darkness._

She woke up panting heavily from her slumber. Her body was trembling as she attempted to steady her breathing. Everything seems to be closing in on her as her vision remains a blur.

She used her nightgown's sleeve to dab the sweat beads from her face, but found that the temples wasn't the only place that was damp.

It was then that she realized that the majority were tears.

She placed her delicate hands on top of her cheek and allowed her slender finger to slide downwards along the pathway of her tears. She did not just shed a few meager drops. She was actually weeping profusely.

She was never one to cry…so why now?

She was in a daze.

Who was that man? The man who just would not leave her be? The same man who had caused her heart to suffer such agonizing sorrow.

She remembers how he held her in his toned arms.

_He held her tightly, but he did so with such care as if he was afraid he might break her._

She remembers how she rested her head against his chest.

_His warmth enveloped her and soothed all of her insecurities away._

She remembers how he pressed his lips gently against her forehead.

_It was a simple gesture, but it somehow seemed to withhold a significant meaning._

_純白の雪の中_

As she slightly slid open her door to obtain some fresh air, she realized that it was snowing.

Pure silver light reflected with serenity against the luminous veil of falling white. Everything in this bleak night seems to be well radiated by its presence. Somehow this light came off as aloof and distant, but she knew it had never had a choice to, not to.

There was always a special relation between her and the frigidness.

They never cease to mesmerize her.

_眠りましょう_

She had forgotten how long she had sat by her door frame as she gazed up towards the lonely moonlight.

The air was crisp as it was cool, but the coldness never had bothered her anyway. She actually felt quite comfortable in such temperatures. Only in such conditions, she feels like she was home. However, it was ironic how she finds comfort in something that had once almost killed her.

There were many things which had occupied her mind during then.

She thought of the past, which she could not remember.

She thought of the present, which was undefinable.

Then, there was the future…which she would not dare.

Her wearisome eyes tired themselves out as they finally closed. Slumber overtook her again as she fell into its embrace while leaning against the open door frame.

Either let it be sweet dreams, terrifying nightmares or even a profound foretelling, everything was much too alike for her now. Why should she worry over something she could never control? After all, her fate was never in her hands.

She did not know just how her own fate would affect so many others, even though the eons to come.

_瞳を閉じて_

She danced into unconsciousness and was unaware of the warm hand that stroked her cheek.

He looked at her with such tenderness in his eyes. Passion ignited from within his heart as the sight of her tempting lips caught his attention.

He leaned forward...heir lips so close in proximity...

Their lips so close in proximity...

But...

He pulled away.

He was contempt with providing her security and haven in this harsh frosted world. Just to be able to watch over her secretly like this, was enough for him. To love her from afar so that he wouldn't taint her snow-like purity.

_いつまでもあなたを 待ち続けてたいの_

He spent the night by her side, together in privacy under the veil of the night sky's alabaster blessing.

* * *

><p>"What is it now, fool?" His bitter voice sounded across the room.<p>

The younger brother's cheeks were a rosy hue as his lips curved upwards into a pleasant grin.

Although his physical body was there with Indra at their usual leisure room, but his mind was elsewhere.

Her delicate features and the sound of her soft breathing quickened his heartbeat.

"Asura…" Indra attempted again.

The younger brother batted his eyes as he came back to his reality from his sweet daydream. Asura soon found himself eye to eye with his tense brother. He already knew that something was up.

"I just wanted to let you know. Some guards had reported to me that the maids had witnessed someone who does not belong inside the women's quarters this morning."

Asura looked at his brother as if nothing was out of the ordinary. His father laid down strict rules, but Asura was sure that there were many others just like him who would dare to challenge them. Surely, Indra could not be so quick to blame him.

"We suspect that the culprit had snuck in late last night and was making his exit when he was seen." Indra's voice was in a low as he eyes Asura suspiciously.

"It may just be someone out of their curfew." Asura answered with ease. He had done it multiple times and he could also list many others who had too at the top of his head.

"They had confirmed the physique to be that of a man's. The physique of someone who clearly does not belong in the women's quarters." Indra spoke the last few words with a threatening hiss as he glared at Asura.

Uncomfortably, Asura looked away from Indra's intensive eye contact.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this…would you?"

There was silence as the two brothers fought for dominance.

"How could I when I was still warmly tucked into the bed. I may have an infamous reputation for being a bad boy, you mustn't point your finger at me every time a mishap occurs."

"I do hope you have nothing to do with this." Indra gave his brother one last look of disapproval before returning to his reading.

"Speaking of which, I do recall that you were absent from your dawn training..."

Indra pretended not to have heard him.

There was silence for a while, but it was the silence of discomfort.

"Umm…was anyone hurt?"

"I do not bother myself with the affairs of those I do not care for." Indra was as cold as ever.

Asura expected nothing less from his elder brother, but what Indra had said afterwards caught him with surprise.

"The Lady Naomi is fine."

Asura raised his brow. Of course!

"That is all." Indra spoke as a faint rouge tint appeared amongst the apples of his cheek. He knew Asura would blurt something inappropriate from that fowl mouth of his.

Right before Asura had the chance to tease his brother; Indra had already stood up and walked towards the door.

"Do not forget that father want us to accompany him as he sees off the Lord Ryo." Indra spoke in his usual monotone voice before his exit.

* * *

><p>The snow did not last, much to Naomi's dismay.<p>

There were still slight traces of what the sky had blessed them with the night before, but most remains fresh dew of the early morning. The snow was of such a dainty nature.

"Take care on your long journey, my friend." The Lord Hagoromo spoke as he patted the Lord Ryo's back while they strolled along the pathway.

"You do underestimate the strength of a Ryo, my friend." The Lord Ryo replied as he mounted his stallion.

The Lord Ryo gave his son a look before turning to the Lord Hagoromo.

"I still have many more years of reign." The Lord Ryo finished.

Despite his authoritative demeanour, only he and his son understood the true irony to his last remark.

"I will see to it that young Takao is treated as one of my own during your departure." Despite the constant strains amongst their two clans, the Lord Hagoromo truly meant what he had promised. Someone had to take the first step towards achieving peace, and often it was to be the greater man.

"I will never question your honorable intentions." The father proclaimed with a fake smile. He had never trusted anyone who was not of his bloodline, for they did not deserve it.

"In three years…"

"…in three years."

The lords spoke in unison.

It was decided that three years would be given until the final tournament to decide the victor. The two lords explained how the youngsters must be awfully unprepared from the sudden proposal and wanted them to have the adequate time to settle in and prepare. However, both lords had hoped that three years would be enough time for the words to travel and allow the other clans to travel from faraway distances to attend this display of absolute power.

In three years there would be a final clash between the two rivalling clans. In three years there would be a victor. In three years only one clan will remain standing.

With one final nod from one to the other respective lord, the horses of the Ryo Clan rushed off into the distance.

The Lord Ryo forced himself to not look back at the fading vision of his beloved son. It was the same for the young Lord Takao as he faced the long departure of his father and the rest of their companions with a stoic expression.

Both the father and son realized that it would be a great period of three years until they would unite once more. Until then, they had to remain strong and face all the odds which will be pitted against them in the near future alone. Never had they felt such longing.

Now, he was truly alone. It was a sensation he was not entirely used to. It brings upon a stinging and bitter pain.

A tender smile gazed kindly at the young Lord Takao from nearby.

The sun shone warmly on her and radiated her natural beauty further. It was almost as if the great sun was showing him a way.

"I hope you will find pleasure living amongst us, my lord." Her alluring melody brought him to his senses.

She wore a simple gown of soft mellow brilliance. The pale orange blossoms were printed artistically on her beige overcoat. Her dark locks were arranged into a loose side braid and swept to one side of her shoulders. Modesty only complimented her enchanting loveliness even more.

There she was with the most utter sincerity as she smiled amiably at him for the first time. She was true with no other ill-favoured intentions. She was like the ray of light which shines through the darkness. She symbolized hope.

_She was his salvation._

There was a special warmth which had ignited within his heart.

"I hope I would get to know you better in these next three years, my lady" He beamed at her radiance. He stared in awe as she continued to smile so tenderly at him. It was a blessing from the heavens.

Her smile was like a blessing from the heavens.

Indra stared at the two from inside his own metaphorical shadows. Never had he felt such an odd stinging sensation grappling at his heart. An unexpressed dire need for blood filled his mind as he glared at the opposing man.

_Something brewed deep inside him._

_Something dark._

_It was just the beginning…_

* * *

><p>The long trails of her robe flowed behind her effortlessly as she graced towards the those awaiting her.<p>

"Nana!" an ecstatic voice belonging to Asura exclaimed as he waved frantically at the incoming figure to signal where he was.

Both the young Lords Indra and Takao stared in awe.

She was adorned in pale tea green attire with white traced details. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few tresses spared to frame her delicate features. A makeshift hairpiece of an elegant short twig of apple blossoms secured her hair.

As usual, her blue eyes shone while her petal lips tempted.

"I do not understand why women enjoy such fleeting sentiments when they already possess great craftsmanship fineries." Indra was obliviously making a reference to the lack of his kanzashi in her appearance. Her eyes met briefly with his inquiring ones, but she chose to ignore him.

"I thought that my lords would like some refreshments before your next arrangements." She spoke as she started to pour the tea.

With epitome grace she handed each young lord their cup.

Then a pair of too eager hands accidentally swept over her own when he reached to receive his cup.

There was a brief pause as the two looked at each other upon their awkward contact.

Soon she looked away, but a loose blossom had fallen from her hairpiece and into the last cup.

The last cup being had belonged to Takao.

Takao studied the floating blossom in his drink as it flowed effortlessly on the surface.

"Apple blossoms." He thought out loud.

"Representing of hope." Indra added on.

Takao's heart skipped a beat as he took the significance of this blossom into consideration. Did she mean to tell him a message?

"They looked lovely. I just couldn't resist them." She spoke with embarrassment as her cheeks tainted with a rosy glow.

"There is no denying that they are pretty. I think they look nice on you." Asura grinned brightly at her like a child as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"But nothing could rival your beauty."

They looked to the source of the voice.

Takao blushed profusely as he looked away to avoid Naomi's gaze.

Her heart raced at his words.

"I think it is absurd to compare a living creature to that of an inanimate object." Indra scolded with a deep frown.

Naomi's smile faded away when met with the furious glare of Indra.

"I suppose you are right." Takao refuted his previous claim but only for the sake of not further angering Indra. He understood that it was wise not to act with such hostility.

Naomi saw this opportunity to take her leave. It seems to be that her continued presence had angered the Lord Indra. HIs temper and (lack of) patience is something she would not dare to challenge.

"But…" a voice called out to her thus making her stop in her tracks and look back.

"…nevertheless lovely." The sun-kissed warrior looked deep into her eyes before they parted.

His eyes never leaving the sight of her fading figure as the distance between grew.

* * *

><p>Naomi quickened her steps.<p>

Her heartbeat was irregular.

She made haste to get away from the crowded halls and into the privacy of her chambers.

Once in, she allowed herself support by leaning against the wall.

Her hands pressed directly on top of her heart to calm its racing. Her mouth opened slightly with her cherry lips forming an "o" to allow proper breathing. Her serene azure eyes wide open.

Why was she reacting in this odd way?

Quickened heartbeat, shortened breathing, and a clouded mind.

She closed her eyes to steady her breathing and find peace.

However, it was his face that appeared in the darkness.

_"This will be end of me…"_ her voice whispered into the thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Three Questions**

**1) Who was the person in her dream?**

**2) Who was it that snuck into her room so late at night and stayed till the sunrise?**

**3) Who appeared in her mind at the end when she was trying to calm herself down? **

**The kanji inserted into this chapter were from the single "Shirayukihime" by the J-pop girl group "Flower".**

**But here are the translations:**

**_純白の雪の中 ( In this pure white snow )_**

**_眠りましょう ( Close your eyes )_**

**_瞳を閉じて (Let us sleep )_**

**_いつまでもあなたを 待ち続けてたいの ( I'll continue to wait for you forever )_**

**Please R&R!**

**Love,**

**Blissful Illusions~**


End file.
